A month as each other
by AJFage
Summary: Aang and Sokka get in a fight and Katara switches their bodies for one month. What will happen with Aang as Sokka and Sokka as Aang?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Avatar that last Air bender. I write this story for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others…I hope you enjoy reading it as much I have writing it!**

**Author's Note: I consider each book in the series to be a full year and this story takes place at the end of book two, so it's about two years in to there journey to defeat the fire lord.**

**Chapter One: the Bet and Katara's Magic Bending**

The wind from Aang's ball of air was making a small indentation in the lake water. The splashes coming from the water were hitting Sokka (Who was trying to gather wood from the lakes edge) in the face. "Hey Aang, would you mind either getting on dry land or flying deeper in the lake, cuz you're splashing me in the face." Sokka said. Aang who didn't realize what he was doing stopped the air ball and fell into the water (splashing Sokka even more). "Sokka don't surprise me like that!" Aang yelled. "Well you were splashing me with that air ball of yours and at least I don't daydream all day!" Sokka yelled. "Hey I was thinking about how to defeat the fire lord, or did you forget what I have been trying to do for the past two years!?" Aang asked. "What _you _have been trying to do for the past to years? I think you mean _"we"_ You, me, Katara and Toph, we've all been trying to figure out how to defeat the fire lord ever since Katara found you frozen in that glacier two years ago!" Sokka yelled. "Hey, who's the avatar here? I mean you don't even have any bending abilities, I don't know why Katara and I brought you with us. You just waste our time!" Aang yelled. In that moment two things happened, one, Sokka (Who couldn't believe what he had just heard), was speechless, and two, Katara (who'd shown up seconds earlier), was outraged that Aang would say something like that to her own brother.

"Well if I could bend water like Katara or you, I would be grateful, and I know for a fact that I don't slow you down. Plus, I think I could make a way better avatar than you, at least I wouldn't go around showing off about it." Sokka finally said after the silence. "Well sometimes I wish I wasn't the Avatar and would gladly trade places with you if I got the chance if that were possible." Aang (Who was starting to calm down) said. "So if it were possible, you really would trade places with me?" Sokka asked. "Yup, it would be really fun." Aang said. That's when Katara came in, "It is possible to trade places if you really want to." She said grabbing her canteen and grabbing some water. Both Aang and Sokka jumped. "Really?" they both said at the same time. "Yup, I found this bending move called trade of hearts. If I do it with carefully and with full concentration, you two should switch bodies. That includes bending abilities. It last's a minimum of one month, so if you both are completely sure you want to trade places I can switch you." Katara said. Aang and Sokka though about this for a little while, yes they wanted to trade places, but did they want to trade bodies too, and for a month. It was a hard decision. Finally after a few minutes Aang agreed. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be you Sokka." He said. Sokka had to agree. "Fine, I'll do it, but only for the month." He said. "Okay, let me just take time to prepare myself. You two should go get ready to, this bending move needs to be performed with the direct contact of water." She said as she pulled a scroll out of her bag and began reading. Aang and Sokka both went to their respective tents and got ready to switch bodies.

Sokka got into his tent and quickly undressed and got into what he used when he got into the water. He was a little nervous at becoming Aang, It's true he was excited about getting the ability to bend all four elements, it was the fact that he wouldn't be in his own body that made him nervous. None the less he got ready and headed to the huge lake that Katara had told them to meet at. When he got there Aang was already there with Katara, they had been waiting for him for at least five minutes. Sokka looked at his refection in the water one more time before got in and walked over to Katara and Aang. "Are you both ready?" Katara asked. "Yes." The answered together. "This bending move requires a lot of time, energy, and concentration, so it will be a while." Katara said. "That's fine." Aang said. "Okay then, from this point on until the switch is complete I need complete silence." Katara said. Both Aang and Sokka nodded their agreement, and then, Katara began. She moved her hands in rising spherical motions, as she did this; three bubbles of water came up and surrounded them individually. It was strange, even though they were all surrounded by water, they all could still breath. Katara now was moving her hands in a motion that both lifted Aang and Sokka's bubbles into the air, it conjoined them in to one big bubble of water, with Aang on the far left, and Sokka on the far right.

Katara was trying really hard not to lose control of the bending and was having a somewhat hard time of doing it, but it was all working out. She moved her hands together in swift motion that started a current going that was pulling at the souls of both Aang and Sokka. Aang felt like he was being pulled out of his body, it wasn't as much painful as it was a lot of pressure. Sokka was feeling the same way. Within seconds though, they were both pulled out of their bodies, just translucent souls floating in the water. Soon the current took them, they were headed to each other's bodies and were about to collide with each other. Since they were souls they would pass through each other, but as soon as their fingers touched, they both blacked out. As they entered each other's bodies, Katara new that the bending was working and was almost done; all she had to do know was separate the bubbles, and put them away. She was concentrating really hard and the strain of the advance move was giving her a headache, but she was determined to finish the move. She motioned for the bubbles to separate and lowered all of them back into the water. Then Aang and Sokka fell into the water. Katara called for Toph to bend them out of the water (because she definitely wasn't going to) and then she got out of the water and walked back to the tents, Toph following her, Aang, and Sokka on floating rocks. "The switch is complete; when they wake up they will be in each other's bodies." Katara said to Toph. Toph stopped short. "Wait, what!?" She asked. Katara looked at her and smiled. "I'll let them tell you all about it tomorrow." She said and she went in to her tent and lied down on the cot she had.

**Author's note: Okay Guy's that's my first Chapter. I really like body swap fan fiction and avatar and fan fiction didn't have one about Aang and Sokka so there you go, I hope you liked it…I am in the process of writing the next few chapters, and I like suspense, so you just have to wait until next week to get the next chapter, which I will be posting every Wednesday morning…Thanks and see you next week** ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Avatar that last Air bender. I write this story for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others…I hope you enjoy reading it as much I have writing it!**

**Author's Note: This is the second part of chapter two which is basically a cleaner version of the first part.**

**Chapter Two B: Strange Discoveries**

Aang and Sokka woke up with the feeling that the whole fight and swap was just a strange dream until they realized that not only were they in each other's bodies, they were in each other's tents too. Today is the first day of the one month they will have to spend as each other. Aang stepped out of Sokka's tent, he was looking around to see if Sokka was up and moving yet but all he saw was Katara who was sitting down on a rock close to the water's edge. "Well the swap worked." He said and then quickly covered his mouth; he still wasn't used to having Sokka's voice. "Yup" Katara said as she motioned a bubble of water around in the air, she was clearly bored. "Are you planning on telling Toph?" Katara asked, the bubble floating gracefully above her head. Aang froze again, he had totally forgotten about Toph. "Well what do you think we should do?" Aang asked. Katara was quiet for awhile. "I think we should all tell her, I doubt she'll believe us but she should know incase she wants to give Sokka a surprise earth bending lesson" Katara said. It was then that Aang remembered that he couldn't bend anything anymore. He still wanted to try. "Hey Katara pass me the bubble." He said looking at the bubble circling above Katara's head and motioning like he would catch it with his no-longer-existent water bending skills. Katara shook her head and chuckled. "Aang you won't be able to catch it, you have to remember you in Sokka's body now, and he doesn't have any bending abilities, you'll just get hit in the face with water." Katara said. "Just let me try." Aang said with a strange feeling he would still be able to catch the bubble.

Katara just shook her head again, but she had a feeling Aang wouldn't let it go until she tossed him the bubble. With an ironically fluid motion, and no sooner than it left her hands did Aang catch it with his and start it floating around his head. With a smug smile on his face, he tossed it back into the water where it disappeared. Katara was speechless, she knew for a fact that Sokka couldn't bend any element no less water and she knew that she'd performed the bending move without one mistake, but here it was right in front of her. "What the…How the…I'm really confused." Katara said. Aang's smile left his face too. "I'm confused too; I didn't think I'd have any abilities in Sokka's body." Aang said. And then he got to think and wondered if he could bend all the elements. He looked down and kicked the earth. All it did was hurt his foot. He tried making his air bubble. He Jumped into the air, and quickly fell on his back, which hurt by the way. He tried to bend fire and nothing came, and yet he could bend water, then he thought of something. "Katara, what if you weren't your mother's only water binding child?" He asked as he turned to her. Katara looked at Aang. "I'm pretty sure; I mean we would have noticed by now wouldn't we?" Katara said. Aang thought for a second. "Well what if the ability was dormant, and when we switched bodies, my avatar soul jump started his abilities?" Aang asked as Sokka in Aang's body came out of Aang's tent. "Okay Aang we are so switching back tents tonight, I mean I like momo, but not when he licks my face to wake me up." Sokka said as he walked over to Aang and Katara.

He looked at them both and noticed something was wrong. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked. Aang looked at Katara with a questioning glance that said. "What should we tell him?" Katara just stood there, she didn't know what to do, this all confused in the first place. Yes she was the one who swapped them, but she was still surprised that it even worked, and now Aang had somehow magically activated a dormant water bending gene Sokka's blood, it all was just too much for her to bear. "I don't know Aang you do what ever you want, I'm just really confused and a little overwhelmed, so I just need to go cool of and think things through." Katara said as she turned and headed towards the water where she would try to calm herself down by practicing simple water bending moves. Aang watched her go with an uneasy silence. She was confused and overwhelmed, he was the one who was stuck in another person's body for the next month, he was getting angry and would have stormed off if he didn't look and see that Sokka wanted an explanation and he wanted on now. "So I guess you want an explanation about that huh?" Aang asked as he turned to Sokka. "Uh yeah I do." Sokka said. "Fine good news, I figured out you have the water bending gene, bad news, it took having my avatar soul in your body to figure that out.


End file.
